A Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA) is used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, tracks, or signal traces etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. The electronic components may comprise circuit elements such as capacitors, resistors, or active devices. Over flexing the PCB during manufacture or installation by cause the electronic components or the PCB to fail.